chracterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleepover
Sleepover is the 13th episode of Life after the Lion Guard. Plot: After her fire is put out by a rock, Aola sleeps with her friends. But, she fears Scary Terry will haunt her again. Transcript Aola: I'm ready for sleep. Rani: Good. Kion: Lights are out and the fire is on. Aola: Great! Night. Kion and Rani: Good Night. Then, a rock falls and puts the fire out leaving Aola eyes to be seen. She gasps! Aola: Fire is out! Hello? Hello? Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello? Aola then screams Aola: I DO NOT LIKE THE DARK! I CAN'T SEE A THING! I NEED TO FIND A LIGHT! Aola looks around inside the tree to find a light. But, she hits herself in the head real bad. Aola: OW! MY HEAD! IT HURTS REAL BAD! Just then, Banga, Azi, Neshta, Ona, and Lenga came to check on her. Banga: Aola. Is everything alright? Azi: We heard you screaming and came to check on you. But, Aola thinks it's a monster and screams again Aola: TEN-EYED MONSTER! Her friends get confused until Lenga turns the light on in the tree. Aola: Wow! You guys gave me quite a scare. Banga: Your fire went out. I'll have Nirmala check it in the morning. Aola: NO! YOU WILL HAVE NIRMALA CHECK IT IMMEDIATELY! Azi: Aola, Are you scared of the dark? Aola: No. Neshta: As your friends, we'll understand. Ona: Yes. Tell us. Lenga: Only babies are scared of the dark. Aola: I'm not scared of the dark. I'm scared of what monsters hide in it and what monsters lurk in the shadows waiting for the right time to pounce. Banga: Wow! Scary. Aola: I know, right? It all started at a sleepover 4 years ago, I was dared to play Scary Terry. Ona: That game that's supposed to summon a scary demon? Aola: IT IS NOT A GAME ONA! IT IS NOT A GAME! Gathering all my courage, I turned to the river and said the words..... : .....Scary Terry, Scary Terry, Scary Terry. Young Aola turned back to the river and screamed. Back in present day, Aola screams until she screamed enough. Aola: I barely escaped Scary Terry that night. That's why I sleep next to the fire ever since. Azi: Whoa! Maybe we can help get over your fear. Aola: How do we do that? All: Sleepover! Everyone had fun at their sleepover and even got Aola to cheer up. Aola: This is fun! Azi: Feeling better about the dark? Aola: As a matter of fact, I am. Banga: Glad you decided to stop acting like a big dumb baby. Neshta: Well, Good night. But when the lights went out, Aola screamed again Aola: Is everyone okay? I'm pretty sure I heard Scary Terry! Ona: Okay, We have no other choice. Lenga: There's only one to settle this and I agree with Ona's choice. Aola: What are you...? Oh, come on girls! You wouldn't. Her friends pushed her to the river of the Willows. Aola: But, I don't WANT to play Scary Terry. Azi: JUST DO IT AOLA! Aola: No, you don't understand. She'll destroy us all. Banga: SAY THE WORDS FIRST! Aola: Fine. Aola turned to the river and said the words she hadn't said 4 years ago. Aola: Scary Terry....Scary Terry.....Scary Terry. When Aola saw nothing, she smiled. Neshta: Isn't that better? But, Aola was blasted to her friends and they fell down. Aola: WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! Then, they saw a scary white girl who was really dirty and ugly. They screamed. Ona and Lenga: Her ragged clothes! Terry: Oh, I just bought these. Azi: Her rutty unclean hair. Terry: I didn't have time to wash it this morning. Neshta and Banga: Her dirty ugly face. Terry: This is just how I look. All: Oh. Terry: No, you're right. I should really take better care of myself. Then, Terry turned into Scary Terry with her hair up and her skin pink. Aola and her friends screamed. Azi: WHAT DO WE DO? Aola: That's a weird way of saying 'Aola, you were right all along. We're sorry for making you relive your childhood trauma.' We need a mirror. Neshta: Lenga, can you take a look at Cikha Escarpment? Lenga: Sure thing. Lenga checked. But, Scary Terry was blocking the escarpment. Lenga: SHE'S BLOCKING THE ESCARPMENT!! Everyone went to Banga's fort. But, Scary Terry followed them. She ate Neshta, Ona, Lenga, and Azi. Leaving Banga and Aola left. Banga: We have to get to a mirror. Scary Terry ate Banga. But before, Banga told Aola to get the mirror. Aola: Okay. I can do this. As she got the mirror, she was chased by Scary Terry. Scary Terry: Time to join your friends, little cub. Aola: I'm not a little cub anymore. Scary Terry isn't scary! SCARY TERRY isn't scary! SCARY TERRY ISN'T SCARY! Scary Terry was sucked into the mirror and her friends were out. Aola: WOO-HOO! I finally settled the score with that witch. Azi: So, you're not scared of Scary Terry anymore? Aola: Not anymore! Banga: Good!